You Have a Message
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Bella no puede dormir y decide textear a Alice. Al otro día todo va bien hasta que recibe un extraño mensaje. "¿Bella, recuerdas que anoche me envíaste un mensaje que decía: Me gusta Edward?" "Si, ¿qué hay con eso?" "Tú también me gustas." AH.
1. I can't sleep!

**Historia: **Pebels.

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**«****You Have a Message****»**

«_Tienes (1) nuevo mensaje._

_¿Desea leerlo? _»

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando tomó su celular y suspiró.

Llevaba alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas sobre la cama sin que el sueño se dignara a llegar. No sabía si era porque mañana era su cumpleaños número dieciocho, porque tenía examen de cálculo o porque estaba segura Alice le haría una fiesta. Simplemente, no podía dormir. Así que tomó su móvil y tecleó a la única persona que no podría enojarse o despotricar por despertarla a estas horas.

Alice la había llamado a las cuatro, dos treinta y cinco de la mañana en diferentes oportunidades, y no es que como si le hubiese dicho "_Tengo insomnio_"; no, ella había puesto "_Ví unos zapatos que debí comprar y no hice y ahora no puedo dormir por la culpa_". Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que estuvo apunto de golpearla de verdad; la otra vez, fue cuando Alice dijo que Jasper Whitlock –su novio actual- no era claro con los mensajes que le enviaba. Él le había regalado flores, llevado al cine y apodado 'cariño' pero Alice aún no estaba segura de si a él le gustaba o no.

« _¡No puedo dormir! _»

He inmediatamente buscó en opciones quitando el audio de su ringtone y lo dejó en vibrador. Después de todo, no quería que sus padres despertaran y la reprendieran.

Empujó con los pies las cobijas hasta estar completamente descubierta, tomó su viejo y roído ejemplar de 'Romeo y Julieta' y lo cerró frustrada por no poder avanzar de la primera página en diez minutos, todo antes de que se preocupara porque Alice no respondiera.

Pensó que quizá estuviera durmiendo y necesitara más tiempo de desperezarse cuando el aparato en su mano vibró.

**« ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? »**

«_ No lo sé. Pero he intentado de todo y no puedo dormir. _

_Como siga dándome vueltas en la cama voy a hacerle un agujero. _»

Las luces del pueblo –a excepción del alumbrado público- estaban apagadas. Su reloj dio las 3:03 cuando su móvil vibró otra vez.

**« ¿Haz intentado leer? »**

« _Hecho_. »

**« ¿Música? »**

«_ Mi reproductor falleció la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas? _»

**« Cierto. »**

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Alice había tenido una grandiosa idea al unir sus celulares en un plan-familiar donde se podían textear hasta el cansancio y aún así hacerlo gratis.

**« ¿Qué tal leche tibia? Leí en una revista que es un tremendo líquido adormilante. »**

«_ Alice, 'adormilante' no es ni siquiera una palabra_. »

Puso un vaso medio lleno con leche fría en el microondas y esperó hasta que la alarma sonó para quitarlo y beber. Hizo un gesto agrio con la boca cuando sintió en la lengua el sabor de la leche caliente.

**« Son las 3 am. No me pidas más. »**

«_ Yo no dije nada cuando la semana pasada me despertaste a las 4 porque ¡no te habías comprado un par de zapatos! _»

**« ¡Eso es diferente! Además, mañana tenemos un super-hiper-mega-ultra examen, Bella. Deberíamos dormir. »**

«_**Yo**__ deberías estar preocupada, soy yo quién apesta en matemáticas._»

**«Aún así, no quiero sacar mala nota porque mi loca amiga no podía dormir. ¿Qué tal si me duermo en el examen y repruebo?»**

«_Cómo si tú fueras a dejar que el profesor te repruebe. ¿Recuerdas cómo conseguiste que el Sr. Banner te subiera la calificación de Biología?_»

**«No sé de qué hablas.»**

«_ ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Cómo si no recordaras que le prometiste un viaje en tu porshe!_»

Bella rió arropándose en la mullida cama. Ahora, lejos de sentir sueño, sentía frío.

**«Dios, estás como para contarte un secreto.»**

«_Sabes que yo soy la que mejor guarda secretos._»

**«Después de mí, claro.»**

Si, claro.

«_Oye, ¿al final que pasó con lo de tu hermano?_»

Mordió su labio recordando. Había estado tan cerca de decirle todo a Alice aquel día, y a último momento se había echado para atrás. Aunque, ¿quién podía culparla? Su amor platónico había aparecido del brazo de la chica más bella del instituto; Tanya Denalli. Así que, ¿qué punto tenía decirle a Alice que a ella le gustaba su hermano si él ya tenía novia?

**« ¿A qué te refieres? »**

«_A lo de Tanya, mensa. A ti sí que te afecta tener sueño._»

**«Bella, estoy perdida.»**

«_Dios. ¿Recuerdas que llegó con Tanya a la cena del sábado?_»

**«Si.»**

«_ ¿Y recuerdas que me dijiste –cuando me fui- que no te gustaba la chica y que harías todo lo posible por que tu hermano no estuviera con ella?_»

**«Uhummm… si.»**

«_Bien, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Cuando dijiste que era tu deber por haber compartido el mismo vientre y eso, realmente pensé que algo malo le ibas a hacer a la chica._»

**«Bueeeeeno, puede que 'accidentalmente' se le cayera un vaso de ponche sobre su vestido blanco. Aunque, ¿quién usa blanco?»**

Isabella miró su pijama y se guardó los comentarios.

«_Eres mala._»

**«No soy mala, sólo intento ayudar a mi hermanito. Eddie no sabe lo que está haciendo.»**

« _¿Por qué lo dices? _»

**«Bueno, él simplemente está confundido. Tanya es algo así como un punto ciego, ¿sabes?»**

La chica entre las cobijas cálidas gimió disgustada y tecleó con furia su próximo mensaje.

«_Alice, no de nuevo con eso. Yo NO le gusto a tu hermano. Quítate de la cabeza esa estúpida idea tuya de que él y yo somos almas gemelas, porque no lo somos._»

**« Ustedes tienen los mismo gustos. »**

« _¿Y? Yo y Mike también y jamás te he escuchado decir que él es mi alma gemela._»

**«Mike Newton es un idiota.»**

«_Hablas como Emmett._»

**« ¡Mi hermanito y tú serían una pareja perfecta! Como mi Jazzy y yo.»**

«_Sigue soñando. Además, él tiene novia ahora ¿recuerdas?_»

**« ¿Eso quiere decir que si no la tuviera estarías con él?»**

Bella negó con la cabeza sintiendo sus parpados pesar por primera vez desde que envió el mensaje. El reloj marcaba las 4:50.

«_Voy a dormir ahora. Creo que me llegó el sueño, es tarde y mañana tenemos examen._»

**«¡No me cambies el tema!»**

«_Duerme bien._»

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar lo poco y nada que le quedaba de noche cuando la endemoniada cosa la hizo pegar un salto.

**«Voy a enviarte textos hasta que me digas si te gusta o no mi hermano. ¡Y no te atrevas a apagar tu móvil! Iré a tu casa de ser necesario Isabella.»**

«_Sólo promete que me dejarás dormir si te lo digo._»

**«Palabra de boy scout.»**

«_ ¡Tú nunca fuíste scout!_»

**«Oh, Dios. ¡Sólo dilo!»**

«_Me gusta Edward. Dulces sueños._»

* * *

Por la pasada noche fue que acabó cayendo dormida por los rincones y en cada clase que podía. De hecho, Ángela la había tenido que cubrir en Historia cuando el profesor puso particular atención al final del salón, donde Isabella dormía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, cubierta por la mochila de Weber que había sido puesta estratégicamente ahí. Fue una surte que soportara despierta el examen de matemáticas, aunque, probablemente, toda la histeria que sentía por los resultados había resultado ser un estimulante asombroso. Hasta que el examen acabó y era hora de ir a Literatura, donde Mike, la cubrió con su chaqueta para que pudiera 'descansar los parpados' la hora completa.

Medio arrastrándose, medio caminando llegó hasta su casillero y saludo a Alice con la cabeza –que no tenía ni rastros de haber estado despierta desde las tres hasta las cinco-.

-Me pregunto cómo lo haces.

-Ten. – dijo pasándole un termo pequeño. – Te traje café.

-Gracias. – murmuró bebiéndolo de un trago, haber si así tenía un efecto más rápido.

La bajita a su lado retocó el brillo de sus labios en el espejo de mano que siempre traía en uno de sus bolsillos como si fuera algo importante cuando Bella cerró la puerta de su casillero y apretó los libros contra su pecho.

-Oye, Allie.

-Dime.

-Yo… uhumm… te agradecería si no volviéramos a hablar sobre lo que te conté ayer.

-¿De que te gusta mi hermano?

Y aunque su voz sonó seria, Bella pudo adivinar la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, eso.

-Pues, - cerró la puerta del locker. – puedes estar tranquila. No voy a ir por ahí contando las buenas nuevas.

-Dios, gracias. – y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada.

Alice recogió su bolso del suelo y lo acomodó sobre su hombro antes de abrazar a su amiga y susurrar en su oído:

-No le diré a nadie, pero yo no dije nada sobre _hacer_ algo.

-¡Alice!

* * *

-Emmett, hablaba en serio cuando dije que podía llegar a casa de Alice sola.

-Ya sé. – dijo bajando del Jeep para rodearlo y darle una mano para ayudarla a bajar. - ¿Pero qué diversión habría tenido eso?

-Ninguna, considerando que encontraste divertido llevarme a hacer un poco de Mudding **(*)** en mi cumpleaños. ¡Con esta ropa!

-Sólo espero que te gustara mi regalo. Siéntete especial, ni siquiera Rosie ha hecho Mudding conmigo.

Él caminó a su lado hasta la puerta principal y sonrió golpeando con sus nudillos suavemente la puerta.

-Y Dios la salve de hacer esa cosa monstruosa contigo. ¡Casi muero de un paro cardíaco cuando tu auto comenzó a resbalarse por el barro!

-Oh, vamos que no fue tan terrible. Además, tú misma dijiste que no querías que te compráramos regalos. Yo tenía que darte algo que no costara dinero y aún así fuera algo 'Emmett'.

-Cariño, - murmuró entrando cuando la puerta se abrió y su amigo puso una mano en el valle de su espalda haciéndola caminar - tu regalo gritaba Emmett por todas partes.

-¡Sorpresa!

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que Alice se había abalanzado hacia a ella junto con una docena de otras personas y ahora la apretujaban en un estrecho abrazo de grupo.

-Bien, dejemos a la cumpleañera respirar. – oyó decir a Emmett junto a ella apartando a la gente con sus grandes manos. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa húmeda. Ugh, esperen. ¿Ella estaba llorando?

-¡Oww, cariño! – dijo Renné cariñosamente apareciendo de un rincón junto con Charlie, Carlisle y Esme. - ¡Estás llorando de la emoción!

Bueno, ella no podía decir que fuer por la 'emoción', pero a falta de mejor nombre, dejaríamos como que ella estaba muriendo de la emoción. ¡Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr!

-¡Bella! – murmuró Esme estrechándola fuerte. - ¡Felicidades! Ya eres toda una mujer.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Yo no diría que mujer así al cien por ciento… - intentó decir Charlie antes de que Renné le diera la "mirada".

-Bueno – dijo Carlisle -, quizá no sea una mujer completa, pero definitivamente ya no es la pequeña chiquilla que correteaba de aquí para allá con Alice a los 8.

-Los niños crecen tan rápido. – sollozó su madre mirando a Esme que asintió con la cabeza haciendo un puchero antes de que Carlisle abrazara a Bella y le deseara feliz cumpleaños.

-Si no es porque es tu cumpleaños – dijo Alice entrando en el improvisado círculo -, pensaría que está intentando quitarme a mi padre.

-Si Carlisle te deja por Bella, yo estaría contentísimo de adoptarte. – sonrió Charlie abrazando paternalmente a la bajita.

-¡Papá!

-Oh, vamos Bella. No pongas esa cara. Recién me acabas de sustituir por Carlisle y yo no he dicho nada.

-Bueno, bueno. – Rió Esme – Dejémonos de sentimentalismos y nosotros los 'viejos' vamos a la cocina para que los 'jóvenes' puedan festejar.

-¿Y?

-Es la mejor fiesta de mi vida, Allie. Gracias.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?

-Te quiero, loquita mía.

-Yo también te quiero, Belly-Bell's.

-Me vas a hacer llorar.

-Lo siento. – Rió – Muy bien, ahora vamos a saludar y luego ¡los regalos!

-Alice – se quejó -, te dije que no quería que gastaras dinero en mí. Ya hiciste esta fiesta increíble, no necesito además un regalo caro.

-¿Quién dijo que era caro?

-Como si no te conociera.

Fue arrastrada por su mejor amiga al centro del huracán cumpliendo extrañamente bien su papel de anfitriona, no supo cuando ni cómo, pero al darse la vuelta para preguntarle a Alice qué hacía Edward con Tanya en su cumpleaños ella no estaba. Genial, se dijo regalándole una falsa sonrisa a Alex que la abrazaba deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Los iba a ignorara, decidió caminando hacia Ángela y Ben que la esperaban junto a la mesa del cóctel. Los voy a ignorar, se dijo, no hay necesidad de amargarse en el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, el más importante quizá.

No los voy a tomar en cuenta. Es como si ellos no estuvieran aquí.

Los voy a ignorar, los voy a ignorar, los voy a…

-¡Bella!

…ignorar.

-¡Edward, hola!

-Feliz cumpleaños, enana. – susurró en su oído cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. Dios, ella odiaba ese mote. La hacía sentir… especial. ¡Y mierda que ella no deseaba saber si eso era bueno o malo!

-Gracias. – dibujó una sonrisa. – Hola, Tanya.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. Muy bonita fiesta.

-Alice, ya sabes.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, yo me voy a seguir saludando gente y… disfruten la fiesta.

-Claro, enana. Te veo luego.

Ella volteó y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada algún rostro conocido con el cual asirse para alejarse de ellos, tenía que alejarse antes de que el corazón le latiera con fuerza, las mejillas se encendieran y eso la delatara.

Habían cosas que una persona como ella podía soportar; puede aguatar una suicida carrera de mudding junto a Emmett, puede consentir a Alice y su fiesta sorpresa, incluso puede sobrellevar el ser la anfitriona cuando su único propósito en la vida es ser invisible –ella es buena en eso- pero, definitivamente, conformarse con ver a Edward desde lejos no es su plan ideal de cumpleaños.

De hecho, ver a Edward en su cumpleaños no es su plan para nada.

-¿Bella, estás bien?

-Oh, si Rose. Muy bien. Por cierto, linda celebración, gracias.

-Le dije a Alice que podríamos hacer algo mucho más pequeño, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Pedirle que hiciera algo más íntimo era como obligarla a no ir al centro comercial cuando está de rebajas.

-¿Improbable?

-¡Imposible!

-Aún así – le sonrió-, por muy increíble que parezca, me gusta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. – le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Te deseo lo mejor, de verdad.

-Gracias, Rosalie.

Y así fue como acabó olvidando todo, de hecho, estaba tan atareada saludando a cada persona que había en ese salón, que no se percató del celular sonando en uno de sus bolsillos hasta que llegó junto a Jacob y él pasó uno de sus enormes brazos atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿Gran fiesta, Eh?

-Alice se superó este año. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que conocía a tanta gente!

-Hombre, eres muy pop… ¿Ese es tú celular sonando?

-Ow, si. Dame un minuto.

-Demora todo lo que quieras, iré a ver si Alice necesita ayuda en la cocina.

**« ¿Recuerdas anoche que me mandaste un mensaje que decía: "Me gusta Edward"?»**

Bella arrugó el ceño preguntándose que cosa tendría Alice ahora en mente.

_«Uhummm… si, ¿qué hay con eso?»_

**«Bueno, te tengo una respuesta.»**

La chica mordió su labio sin entender aún lo que su amiga estaría diciendo con todo aquello cuando un nuevo mensaje iluminó su pantalla.

**«Tú también me gustas.»**

Ella levantó la vista de su móvil mirando por toda la casa hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward frente a ella, al otro lado del salón, sosteniendo una sonrisa y el celular de Alice.

* * *

**(*) Mudding: **Son recorridos que se realizan a campo traviesa en jeep's o camionetas por un sendero hecho de barro. Obviamente el auto queda cubierto de tierra con agua, aunque esa es la idea. He visto en televisión que incluso hay campeonatos profesionales de ello.

* * *

**Si se pasan por mi perfil (en el próximo cap), encontrarán la ropa que usa Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya y Jacob. No creí necesario poner la ropa de Esme, Carlisle, Renné y Charlie porque son personajes secundarios.

* * *

**

_Yo que ustedes pido la dirección de la escritora y empapelo el frontis de su casa con papel higiénico por dejar esto así. Digo, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a saber lo que ocurre? ¿Imaginándolo?_

_Tranquilas, tranquilas, no desesperen ni se arranquen los pelos. Esto tiene segunda parte y tercera (suerte para ustedes y mi pellejo)._

_No sé con certeza cuando suba las otras dos partes, pero por mi integridad física y su integridad mental, intentaré que sea pronto._

_Bueno, sin nada más que acotar les deseo un muy feliz holgazaneo a las que salieron para tener unas merecidas vacaciones de verano, y para las que no, igualmente les deseo suerte y paciencia para lo que queda del año. ¡Dios, cómo necesito unas vacaciones!_

_En fin, ojala les guste esto. Ha sido una idea loca que se me ha atravesado y no pude evitar dejar mis dedos bailar por el teclado._

_Sweet Kisse's, Pebels._


	2. ¡Happy Bday!

**Personajes: **Stephenie Meyer.

**Historia: **Pebels.

* * *

Capítulo Anterior:

_**«¿Recuerdas anoche que me mandaste un mensaje que decía: "Me gusta Edward"?»**_

_Bella arrugó el ceño preguntándose que cosa tendría Alice ahora en mente._

_«Uhummm… si, ¿qué hay con eso?»_

_**«Bueno, te tengo una respuesta.»**_

_La chica mordió su labio sin entender aún lo que su amiga estaría diciendo con todo aquello cuando un nuevo mensaje iluminó su pantalla._

_**«Tú también me gustas.»**_

_Ella levantó la vista de su móvil mirando por toda la casa hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward frente a ella, al otro lado del salón, sosteniendo una sonrisa y el celular de Alice._

* * *

**"_Y_**_ou **H**ave a **M**essage (2)_**"**

-¡Hora de los regalos!

Oyó que Alice gritaba en algún lugar, sabe que la oyó gritar lo mismo una vez y otra más. Sin embargo, todo lo que su cabeza podía procesar era una sonrisa ladina, un teléfono rosa entre unos dedos demasiado largos y masculinos, y pánico. Mucho pánico.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tienes que abrir tus regalos!

Su amiga la sacudió por el brazo y pestañeó varias veces antes de que él le indicara con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza que estaría fuera y toda la gente a su alrededor se arremolinara a su entorno impidiéndole ver aquella hermosa visión de un adolescente –con apariencia de Dios griego- sonriéndole.

Estuvo en cuerpo allí, sabe que sí porque se cortó el dedo con el papel del regalo de Emmett –una radio para el monovolumen- y Jasper la curó diciendo que debía ser menos despistada. Rosalie le entregó una bolsita pequeña y rosa que contenía una hermosa cadena de plata con varios dijes.

-Cada dije lo ha puesto una persona distinta. Yo pensé en poner cosas que te gustasen, pero luego Alice pensó que sería lindo si hubiese algo que te recordara a tus amigos. El zapato es Alice, por supuesto. La llanta de carro he sido yo. El oso de felpa fue Emmett, le hace gracia que le digas así. Jasper es el arma, aunque no he sabido porqué. Yo creo que tiene algún complejo violento.

-Es porque me gusta la guerra civil, Rosalie. Eres mi hermana, deberías saberlo.

-No es mi culpa que seas un raro y me aburras.

Bella sonrió cuando Jasper rodó los ojos y suspiró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Y bueno, el lobo de madera fue Jacob. Intenta decirle que no puede poner nada allí.

-¡Yo también soy su amigo! – gritó el moreno junto a la castaña tomando la cadena y amarrándola a la muñeca de su amiga. – Lo he tallado yo, es algo que Billy me enseñó, pero claro que a él se le da mejor que a mí.

-Gracias Jacob, está precioso.

-¡Eh! – dijo Rosalie. – Es **mí** regalo, no de _este_.

Jacob rió y abrazó a la rubia plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Rose lo alejó de un manotazo y se limpió la mejilla antes de reír divertida.

Jasper le dio la colección completa de Jane Austen – los doce libros- originales. Bella tuvo que respirar varias veces para no ponerse a llorar. Alice le dio una tarjeta con dinero para ir al centro comercial a comprarse lo que quisiera, aunque no fuera ropa.

-Tenía que ser algo que te gustara. –refunfuñó.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte hacer eso, Allie. Gracias.

Carlisle y Esme le regalaron un paseo por el taller a su monovolumen.

-Íbamos a darte un carro, pero Renné y Charlie insistieron en que era innecesario y ostentoso. Además, no queríamos alejarte de tu monovolumen, hemos visto lo mucho que le quieres. Así que decidimos que sería bueno si alguien experto le echaba una mirada a los frenos y demás. Oh, también incluye una mano de pintura y retapizar los asientos.

-Gracias. – abrazó a ambos.

Luego Renné se acercó con una cajita pequeña y Charlie diciendo que no sabía porqué le daba algo, ya le había dado la vida.

-Gracias, papá. - Murmuró sarcásticamente mientras todos reían.

-Sabes que te quiero, pequeña.

-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.

Alice chilló emocionada abrazando a Charlie como si se lo hubiese dicho a ella diciendo que era lo más lindo que le había escuchado decir nunca. Entonces Renné entró en escena y abrió la cajita mostrando una única llave anudada a un lazo rojo.

-Aunque nos duela, este es tú último año en el instituto y pronto te irás de casa, así que, con tu padre, hemos pensado que sería buena idea si te ahorrábamos la búsqueda de casa y te comprábamos un departamento.

Lo primero que Bella atinó a hacer fue llevarse las manos a la boca y comenzar a llorar. Luego sus padres la abrazaron mientras ella murmuraba que era los mejores padres del mundo. Hasta que Charlie sacó otras dos cajitas del mismo tamaño de su bolsillo.

-Y cómo oímos por ahí que no eras la única que se iría por eso lados. Te conseguimos unas compañeras de piso estupendas. ¡Se van a llevar de maravilla!

Alice saltó sobre Charlie cuando este le entregó una cajita y Rosalie prácticamente estranguló a Renné en un abrazo. Y Habría seguido abriendo cajas decoradas, de no ser porque Alice alegó que eran demasiadas y si las abrían todas ahora, no habría tiempo de fiesta.

Así fue como las luces se apagaron, la música estruendosa explotó por los parlantes y Bella se escurrió a la terraza.

Afuera la noche era –extrañamente- agradable. El cielo estaba completamente teñido de negro y pequeños puntitos brillantes dibujaban figuras extrañas por todos lados. La luna le roció el cabello castaño de plateado cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y escudriñó la negrura con ojos ágiles.

-¿Buscas algo?

Dio brinco cuando alguien la atrapó por la cintura y le besó la mejilla derecha logrando asustarla.

-¡Jacob, casi me matas!

-Lo siento. – murmuro sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo y volvió a besarla en la mejilla.

Ella quitó la mano que sentía el corazón latir desbocado para pasarla por su frente nerviosamente.

-¿Buscas algo? – el moreno le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo para sí. -¿O mejor dicho, alguien?

-No. – dijo escuetamente alisando la falda del vestido.

-Vamos, no me mientas. Sabes que puedo leerte como libro abierto.

-No pasa nada, Jacob. Deja de molestar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba aire, ya sabes que no soy buena con esto de ser el centro de atención ni las fiestas. Estoy un poco abrumada, es todo.

-Fingiré que te creo y me iré para que puedas seguir buscando a Edward. Luego te contaré lo que quiero decirte desde hace días. ¿Si? ¡Suerte!

Abrió la boca para decirle algo, lo que fuera, más Jacob ya se perdía por las puertas riendo fuertemente al ver las mejillas coloreadas de su amiga.

-Idiota. – murmuró soplando el flequillo que le cubría los ojos. Ahí fue cuando oyó un fuerte gruñido.

Rodeó la casa apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Llevaba unos tacones que no era nada recomendables usarlos en terrenos desnivelados como el patio, menos siendo patosa. Cruzó el jardín del ala este hasta llegar a la zona de la piscina donde pudo ver dos bultos, uno más grande que el otro, acurrucados bajo el árbol.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería molestar a quién quiera que estuviera allí. De todas formas, no eran lo que buscaba. Por eso fue que se sorprendió al ver una melena rubia-cereza brillar bajo las luces. A su lado, unos reflejos cobrizos la alarmaron.

Se acercó a los asientos reclinables junto a la piscina, aún afirmándose de todo lo que estuviera a la mano para no caer.

-Estás exagerando las cosas, Edward.

-_Sé_ lo que vi.

-El ojo humano no es perfecto. Hay un millón de ilusiones ópticas.

-¿Me vas a decir que…? Olvídalo. No deseo discutir contigo.

Bella oyó como Tanya suspiraba y acariciaba la espalda de Edward cariñosamente. El chico se sentó estilo indio arrancando el pasto con los dedos. Sobre su rodilla, aún estaba el teléfono móvil de Alice.

-¿Quieres entrar? Se oye como si todos los estuviesen pasando bien.

-Todos menos yo.

-Vamos a bailar, quizá te animes un poco.

-Lo dudo.

-Dulzura, voy a estar yo allí. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Una risa masculina y melancólica rompió el silencio.

-Más que suficiente.

Y entonces la chica se puso de pie y arrastró al muchacho de una mano riendo musicalmente como una niña pequeña. Bella se quedó allí aún afirmando las sillas con fuerzas para no perder el equilibrio. Ahora sus tacones vertiginosos no tenían nada que ver.

* * *

-¡Bella! Llevo siglos buscándote, todo estamos… Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

Se secó las mejillas con ambas manos y asintió. Aún así Alice se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Es tu cumpleaños, no se supone que llores. A no ser que sea de felicidad, claro.

-Estoy muy feliz. Nos iremos las tres a la misma universidad y la misma casa, no podría pedir más.

-Siempre puedes pedir más.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y dejó que una cortina castaña de cabello le cubriera el rostro.

-No quiero nada más.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar una respuesta, la puerta que daba al salón se abrió y un muy risueño Edward salió.

-¡Allie, dice Jasper que…!

Algo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Bella necesitaba un poco de aire.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó sentándose junto a la castaña que se encogió levemente.

-Si. No te preocupes.

-¿Estás llorando?

Pero no tuvo fuerzas para negar. En cambio, se quedó en silencio observando sus zapatos descansar sobre su regazo.

Alice no dijo nada cuando Edward alargó la mano y quitó la cortina de cabello de Isabella y examinó su rostro.

-Hey, ¿qué va mal? – murmuró suavemente.

-Estoy bien.

-Esos ojitos tristes me dicen todo lo contrario -dijo, y acarició su mejilla.

-Yo, creo que iré a ver qué es lo que Jasper quiere. Ya saben, él no puede vivir sin mí.

Y aunque habló alegremente, eso no evitó que ambos chicos, al verse solos, se sumieran en un incómodo silencio.

-Puedes contarme qué es lo que te tiene triste.

-No pasa nada, en serio.

Se calzó ambos tacones y alisó el vestido con sus manos cuando se puso de pie. Edward se quedó estático a su lado. Debía decir algo.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya lo estamos haciendo.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella? De pronto te haz puesto… a la defensiva. Como si yo hubiese hecho algo mal.

-No haz hecho nada.

-Pero…

-Será mejor que entre. No es normal que la cumpleañera no disfrute su propia fiesta.

-¿Hice algo? ¿Te molestó algo?

Ella suspiró pesadamente antes de voltear.

-Olvida que alguna vez le envié ese estúpido mensaje a Alice. Es más, haz como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Bella tenía entre sus dedos el pomo de la puerta cuando Edward dijo desesperado.

-¡Pero tú me gustas! Bella… de verdad.

-¿Qué hay de Tanya?

-¿Tanya? Ella no…

-Te oí hablando con ella, ¿sabes? Salí para hablar contigo, y te escuché cuando… ustedes… olvídalo.

-Yo te vi con Jacob. Te vi cuando él te besó y tú ni siquiera dijiste algo.

-Te estaba buscando a ti.

-Pues parece que encontraste algo mucho mejor, de todas formas.

-Haz sonado completamente ridículo. Y celoso.

-Tú también.

De no ser porque se sentía realmente mortificada, la chica hubiese inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar una fuerte y femenina carcajada.

Ambos podían oír la música retumbar dentro. Las ventanas temblando al ritmo de la canción y las luces.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? –murmuró Edward de pronto, obligándola a dejar para después sus pensamientos.

Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior nerviosamente cuando él alargó su mano moviendo suavemente los largos y masculinos dedos.

-Hola. Soy Edward Cullen, y me gustas.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y rodear con su manita más pequeña la del chico.

-Bella Swan, y hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-Pensé que dirías que te gusto- murmuró el cobrizo enarcando una ceja.

Swan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No es la mejor frase que decir a alguien que vienes recién conociendo. Los espanta, ¿sabes?

-Pero –susurró dando un paso hasta pegarse al cuerpo de la cumpleañera poniendo cada mano en su cintura-, tú _de verdad_ me gustas. Muchísimo. No sé si pueda estar lejos de ti un día más…

-Ya me espantaste, ahora estoy entrando en pánico.

-¿Estás asustada?- dijo, y se acercó más a la boca de la chica que sonreía.

-Muchísimo, pero que si me besas, yo estaría realmente aterrada.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Muy aterrada.

A estas alturas, sólo faltaba que uno de ellos no pudiera con la tensión y estirara medio milímetro los labios para alcanzar los del otro.

-Puedo volver todo esto horripilante pidiéndote que seas mi novia.

-Creo que estoy apunto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

-Y eso que no haz visto nada.

Entonces él sonrió torcidamente y bajó la mirada hambrienta a esos dulces labios pintados de rosa.

Ella se alzó en la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo y sonrió contenta al sentir la calidez de aquella boca masculina presionada contra la suya.

Pasaron varios minutos –quizá una hora- cuando Bella realmente se dio cuenta de que la fiesta allí dentro era su cumpleaños y debía estar allí. Por si no era obvio, Edward gruñó en respuesta.

-¡Pero si ya haz abierto los regalos, y todo el mundo te saludo y haz soplado las velas!

-Aún me falta ver tu regalo, Edward –murmuró alejándose de él dos pasos.

-Es un Ipod. Listo, ahora trae esa boquita aquí –dijo y apuntó su boca fruncida.

Bella abrió los ojos y frunció le ceño antes de chillar:

-¡Edward, haz arruinado mi sorpresa!

-Ven aquí, mujer gruñona. Aún no he terminado contigo.

Claramente él tenía en mente cosas más productivas que hacer que discutir.

-Pero…

-Shhh, mis labios se están enfriando.

-¿Sólo deseas besarme?

-Oh, ni te imaginas lo que _deseo_ hacerte. Pero aquello lo haremos después. Cuando tus padres no me estén observando.

La castaña no pareció comprenderlo al principio, pero luego el cobrizo apunto la ventana en un movimiento con la cabeza puesto que no sentía ningún deseo de alejar sus manos del cuerpo de su novia.

-¿Cuánto llevarán allí? Oh, Dios. ¡Que vergüenza!

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Planeas avergonzarte por haberme besado hasta dentro de siete años más cuando nos casemos o puedo besarte ahora?

-¿Vas a esperar siete años para pedirme matrimonio?

-No, pero eres una mujer difícil y vas a tardar en darme el sí. Suerte que tengo paciencia.

-¡No soy difícil!

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a decir 'si' enseguida?

-¡Claro, que no! Tienes que ganártelo.

-Tal como pensé.

Él rodó los ojos pero la observó mientras ella parecía perderse en su propio universo hasta que la comisura de sus labios se estiró hacia arriba y abrazó a Edward por el cuello.

-Gracias por hacer de este cumpleaños el mejor.

-Seguro puedo hacer que mejore.

Él besó fugazmente esos labios que lo llamaban antes de sonreír abiertamente y pegarla más a su pecho. Bella sintió cómo las manos de él abandonaban su cintura durante unos minutos antes de volver a acorralarla.

Una alegre melodía hizo que ella dejase de observar la mirada divertida de Edward. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su vestido y lo abrió.

**«Mensajes sin leer: (1)»**

Entrecerró los ojos a su novio que sólo le dedicó un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

Dudó medio segundo antes de pulsar "Ok" y sonreír como boba para saltarle encima haciéndolo trastabillar cayendo ambos al pasto húmedo.

-Si vas a hacer eso cada vez que te diga que te amo, entonces no lo voy a hacer tan seguido.

-¡Te amo! –chilló besándolo sonoramente por toda la cara escuchando una fuerte risa colectiva como fondo.

-Yo más, cariño. Yo más.

* * *

_Me alegra volver después de este tiempo (Que me ha parecido una eternidad). Me costó un montón retomar las historias por que mi cerebro había perdido la práctica y estaba seco como una pasa. Nada salí__a de él más que: __**"Maldición, no se me ocurre nada."**_

_Gracias al cielo me he empapado de canciones y películas cursis para inspirarme un poco._

_Gracias por la paciencia chicas. Por cierto, a esto le falta una parte (Que vendría siendo un Edward's POV). Sólo lo digo para que lo esperen._

_Littlest Girl._


	3. Outtake Edward's POV

**«****Y**ou **H**ave a **M**essage (Outtake)**»**

"_Tired of holding this _

_inside my head"_

_**E**__dward's __**P**__oint __**o**__f __**V**__iew_

Estaba teniendo un sueño increíble aquella madrugada. Estábamos Alice, Jasper y yo en la playa. Alice estaba sobre los hombros de Jasper mientras yo intentaba derribarlos, pero -_carajo_- Jasper era condenadamente rápido.

-¡Eso es trampa!

Grité cuando Alice saltó de su posición y corrió junto con Jasper lejos de mí. Los seguí hasta el pequeño bosque donde anteriormente se habían metido, y llamé sus nombres en voz baja y divertida. Entonces, una chica rubia y hermosa apareció de la nada y me sonrió coquetamente antes de golpear sus labios con los míos. Me separé sólo un segundo para respirar, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que la chica ya no era rubia sino castaña, sus ojos celestes ahora eran de un profundo chocolate y su sonrisa ya no era coqueta sino tímida. Era el rostro de Bella.

-_Clap your hands, clap your hands…_ -dijo.

-¿Qué?

-_Take a chance on romance, we only get one shot at this, oh..._

Desperté con el sabor de sus labios en mi boca y la melodía que ella cantaba en mi sueño despertándome de él.

Me estiré en la cama y quité las cobijas para poder ponerme de pie y dirigirme al cuarto contiguo al mío, el de Alice.

Toqué la puerta suavemente dos veces, antes de entrar y notar que la melodía que Bella cantaba en mi sueño, era proveniente del teléfono celular de mi hermana.

Tuve que gruñir en voz baja. No porque me hiciera ilusión que Bella lo hubiese dicho, no, _claro que no_. Sino porque aquello significaba que Alice estaría otra noche –_igual que tantas otras_- hasta altas horas enviándose mensajes con Isabella, Rosalie o Jasper.

Odiaba mi vida. En serio.

-Alice… -dije suavemente empujándola por los hombros pero ella gimió y enterró aún más el rostro en la almohada. –Allie… tienes un mensaje.

Pero ella estaba durmiendo demasiado profundo para si quiera notar que yo la estaba agitando con brusquedad ahora. Sabía que era Bella, había visto su nombre al lado del sobre en la pantalla del teléfono, y cómo Alice no se dignara a abrir un ojo, yo me vería en la obligación de leer ese mensaje y… no podría contenerme.

-A la mierda.

Tomé el rectángulo rosa y abrí la tapa leyendo el texto de Isabella. Me dije a mi mismo, mientras hacía el camino hacia mi habitación, que hacía esto sólo para que la pobre no se quedara despierta sola. Era horriblemente aburrido madrugar en solitario. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, solía despertar con Bella en mis sueños y de ahí en adelante, mis ojos y mente simplemente se negaban a cooperar y descansar.

«_¡No puedo dormir!_»

Bien, eso era bastante obvio. Tomando en cuenta que estaba enviando mensajes a las tres de la madrugada en noche de escuela.

**«¿Por qué no puedes dormir?»**

Respondí rápidamente sin darme cuenta que yo era Alice en este preciso momento.

«_No lo sé. Pero he intentado de todo y no puedo dormir. Como siga dándome vueltas en la cama voy a hacerle un agujero._»

Probablemente lo haría, ella era condenadamente inquieta si estaba ansiosa. Lo sabía porque la había estudiado. Jasper decía que eso se llamaba acoso, yo lo llamaba _estudio científico_. Estaba estudiando a mi futura novia, si tenía suerte.

Sabía que pensar en esto era tonto, pero era mejor que imaginarme las mil y una formas en que nosotros podríamos también hacerle un agujero a su cama.

**«¿Haz intentado leer?»**

«_Hecho_.»

**«¿Música?»**

«_Mi reproductor falleció la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?_»

Como Alice, yo debería recordar eso. _Piensa como Alice_, me dije, _no en lo que podrías estar haciendo sobre esa cama_.

**«Cierto.»**

Mierda, apestaba siendo mi hermana. Ahora me daba cuenta que debería darle algo de crédito por ser tan… _ella_.

**«¿Qué tal leche tibia? Leí en una revista que es un tremendo líquido adormilante.»**

«_Alice, 'adormilante' no es ni siquiera una palabra_.»

Miré el reloj y bostecé. Era bastante tarde, y yo probablemente debería estar durmiendo para rendir al cien por ciento mi examen de literatura. Pero, desde que había conocido a la chica castaña amiga de mi hermana, mis prioridades estaban todas revueltas y, en casi todas, Bella ocupaba el primer lugar.

**«Son las 3 am. No me pidas más.»**

«_Yo no dije nada cuando la semana pasada me despertaste a las 4 porque ¡no te habías comprado un par de zapatos!_»

Dios bendito, mi hermana estaba loca. Completamente.

**«¡Eso es diferente! Además, mañana tenemos un super-hiper-mega-ultra examen, Bella. Deberíamos dormir.»**

Debería sentirme orgulloso, eso sonaba asquerosamente como mi gemela. Lo que me dio un escalofrío, quizá ella y yo estábamos más compenetrados de lo que creía. Sólo esperaba –_rogaba_- que mi vena adicta por las compras no saliera a la luz en un futuro cercano. O lejano.

«_**Yo**__ deberías estar preocupada, soy yo quién apesta en matemáticas._»

**«Aún así, no quiero sacar mala nota porque mi loca amiga no podía dormir. ¿Qué tal si me duermo en el examen y repruebo?»**

Lo que probablemente ocurriría.

«_Cómo si tú fueras a dejar que el profesor te repruebe. ¿Recuerdas cómo conseguiste que el Sr. Banner te subiera la calificación de Biología?_»

Sólo esperaba que Alice no le hiciera "_favores_" al maestro. Eso sería completamente asqueroso. ¡Y ni siquiera podría verla a la cara otra vez! Aunque, ella no era de _ese_ tipo de personas. Como Lauren y Jessica.

**«No sé de qué hablas.»**

«_¡Oh, por favor! ¡Cómo si no recordaras que le prometiste un viaje en tu porshe!_»

Dios santo. ¿Ella realmente había hecho eso? Esta era una historia que, estaba seguro, a mis padres encantaría. O, que sería condenadamente útil para extorsionar a la enana.

Maldición, Bella. Cada día te amo más.

**«Dios, estás como para contarte un secreto.»**

«_Sabes que yo soy la que mejor guarda secretos._»

**«Después de mí, claro.»**

Me estiré sobre la cama y esperé pacientemente a que Bella hiciera el próximo movimiento antes de decidir que sería bueno decirle buenas noches y dormir un poco. De hecho, tenía la mitad del mensaje hecho cuando ella envió uno que captó mi atención.

«_Oye, ¿al final que pasó con lo de tu hermano?_»

Yo era –_desgraciadamente_- el único hermano de Alice. Así que borré lo antes escrito y a una velocidad que ni yo conocía y escribí una respuesta. Debo reconocer que, de ahí en adelante, mis repuestas eran más Edward que Alice. Pero no me importaba demasiado.

**« ¿A qué te refieres? »**

«_A lo de Tanya, mensa. A ti sí que te afecta tener sueño._»

¿De qué carajo está ella hablando?

**«Bella, estoy perdida.»**

«_Dios. ¿Recuerdas que llegó con Tanya a la cena del sábado?_»

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ella había venido porque yo no sabía si podría soportar otra cena más con Isabella presente. Y Tanya, como mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba ahí para soportar el lado cobarde, quejica, llorón, e inseguro que salía a flote con Bella alrededor. Por supuesto, ninguno contaba con que la castaña declinara la invitación y se marchara de casa.

**«Si.»**

«_ ¿Y recuerdas que me dijiste –cuando me fui- que no te gustaba la chica y que harías todo lo posible por que tu hermano no estuviera con ella?_»

**«Uhummm… si.»**

Iba a matar a mi hermana. Juro que ella podría ir buscándose un epitafio pronto.

«_Bien, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? Cuando dijiste que era tu deber por haber compartido el mismo vientre y eso, realmente pensé que algo malo le ibas a hacer a la chica._»

Recordé perfectamente el vaso de Alice volteándose y el chillido de impresión de Tanya, sentada a mi lado, cuando el líquido color sangre le traspasó la ropa blanca hasta humedecer su piel.

Iba a matarla. Y ni mi madre, ni Jasper –_ni siquiera Bella_- podrían detenerme. ¿Qué acaso mi hermana no entendía la palabra "_amigos_"?

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que ella y yo habíamos discutido sobre mi amistad con Tanya.

"_¡Alice, mira lo que hiciste_!" le grité cuando Tanya se metió en el baño para intentar hacer algo con el desastre. "_No fue mi intención_", hizo un puchero. "_Dios, Alice. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, por favor_". "_Claro, hermanito. Pero sólo fue una manchita, la nada misma. Claro que, hubiese sido menos si hubiese vestido otra cosa. ¿Quién usa blanco de todas formas?_"

Ella había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

**«Bueeeeeno, puede que 'accidentalmente' se le cayera un vaso de ponche sobre su vestido blanco. Aunque, ¿quién usa blanco?»**

«_Eres mala._»

Jo, no tenía ni qué decírmelo. Pero –_y nunca iba a reconocerlo_- Alice tenía algo de razón.

**«No soy mala, sólo intento ayudar a mi hermanito. Eddie no sabe lo que está haciendo.»**

« _¿Por qué lo dices? _»

Lo decía porque yo la amaba a ella, a Bella, y Tanya simplemente era la única persona que a estas alturas aguantaba mis melodramas. Ella prácticamente tenía la paciencia de un santo.

Yo quería a Bella, quería estar con ella y poder hacer lo que siempre había soñado. Pero era tan malditamente cobarde, que me aterraba si me llegaba a rechazar y por eso prefería mantenerme en silencio y ver dolorosamente cómo ella tenía citas con otros chicos, excepto conmigo. Por eso prefería pasarme el tiempo con la chica D'nali quién, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga, era la única que lograba hacerme olvidar durante un momento ínfimo esos bucles caoba que me enloquecían.l

Y, aunque me moría de ganas de decirle todo aquello, le respondí algo totalmente diferente.

**«Bueno, él simplemente está confundido. Tanya es algo así como un punto ciego, ¿sabes?»**

Quizá Bella y yo sólo estábamos destinados a ser amigos.

«_Alice, no de nuevo con eso. Yo NO le gusto a tu hermano. Quítate de la cabeza esa estúpida idea tuya de que él y yo somos almas gemelas, porque no lo somos._»

Pero yo deseaba, más que a nada, que lo fuéramos.

**«Ustedes tienen los mismo gustos.»**

«_¿Y? Yo y Mike también y jamás te he escuchado decir que él es mi alma gemela._»

Arg! El idiota de Michael _Bella-salgamos-un-día_ Newton. Ese… estúpido, baboso e imbécil chico. Yo tenía problemas con mi temperamento, si, pero lograba controlarme la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, ese jodido idiota lograba hacerme gruñir y querer partirle la cara de cretino como nadie en el mundo.

**«Mike Newton es un idiota.»**

Y Dios sabe que no mentía.

«_Hablas como Emmett._»

Por supuesto que lo hacía. De no ser porque Emmett se encargaba de mantener a esa bestia a raya, el rubiecito tendría la nariz incrustada en su cerebro desde hace mucho.

**«¡Mi hermanito y tú serían una pareja perfecta! Como mi Jazzy y yo.»**

Una palabra: Puaj! Alice más Jasper, igual a _empalagosos-me-darán-un-coma-diabético_.

«_Sigue soñando. Además, él tiene novia ahora ¿recuerdas?_»

Wow, alto ahí vaquera. ¿Yo tenía novia? ¿Una novia que no se llamaba Isabella _Hermosa_ Swan? ¿Y, con novia, se refiere a Tanya? ¡Asco! Tanya es como mi hermana. Eso sería como incesto. ¿O no?

¿De qué diablos está hablando? Pero, de todas formas, ¿eso significaba que…?

Nerviosamente puse mis pensamientos en palabras.

**«¿Eso quiere decir que si no la tuviera estarías con él?»**

«_Voy a dormir ahora. Creo que me llegó el sueño, es tarde y mañana tenemos examen._»

**«¡No me cambies el tema!»**

Mierda, Isabella. No me hagas esto.

«_Duerme bien._»

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Ella iba a acabar conmigo. Era mi karma, mi veneno, mi muerte y mi perdición, todo junto. Y encima la condenada tiene curvas. ¡Dios!

**«Voy a enviarte textos hasta que me digas si te gusta o no mi hermano. ¡Y no te atrevas a apagar tu móvil! Iré a tu casa de ser necesario Isabella.»**

Iría a su casa. Juro que lo haría. Y me importaría bastante poco si ella se daba cuenta que había sido _yo_ todo este tiempo y _no_ Alice.

«_Sólo promete que me dejarás dormir si te lo digo._»

Mierda, si ella decía que si, saltaría por mi ventana, así descalzo, y correría hasta su casa, treparía el árbol, y la besaría durante todo lo que queda de noche hasta que ella olvide su jodido nombre.

**«Palabra de boy scout.»**

Palabra de _boy scout_ que iba a joderla de la emoción.

«_¡Tú nunca fuíste scout!_»

Alice no, pero yo sí. Y, bien, había dicho _boy_ en vez de _girl_. Pero, mierda, Bella. ¡¿Eso que importa ahora? Cómo carajo ella puede darse cuenta de algo como eso cuando yo estoy apunto de botar como Alice lo hace cuando está emocionada.

**«Oh, Dios. ¡Sólo dilo!»**

Maldición, dilo.

«_Me gusta Edward. Dulces sueños._»

* * *

Desperté aquella mañana porque mi hermana, aún en pijama, estaba sacando mis cajones y tirando mi ropa por los aires como condenada.

-¡No encuentro mi celular!

Metí mi mano bajo la almohada y le mostré el aparato rosa. Ella entrecerró los ojos y saltó sobre mí notando las ojeras.

-¡_No_ lo hiciste! –me acusó.

Yo gruñí y volví a cerrar los ojos muriendo de sueño.

-Considérate muerto, Edward Cullen.

-No, _tú_ considérate muerta Alice. ¿Cómo es eso de que lo del vestido de Tanya fue intencional?

Abrió sus ojos y luego golpeó mi brazo demostrando su enfado. Pero yo aún tenía demasiado sueño como para notar el dolor.

-¡No está bien sacarle información a Bella haciéndote pasar por mí!

-Ella lo dijo, yo no le saqué nada.

-Bien, espero que disfrutes de tus últimos momentos vivo porque Isabella se va a enterar de esto. Y va a acabar contigo.

Ella estaba caminando furiosamente fuera de mi habitación cuando hablé otra vez.

-Bella no se va a enterar de esto. A menos que quieras que nuestros padres se enteren de cómo fue que subiste _misteriosamente_ tu calificación en Biología.

-No lo harías –chilló.

-Pruébame.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota, Edward! –gritó.

-¡Alice –se oyó a mamá desde la cocina -, esa boca!

Mi gemela gruñó bajo antes de deshacer sus pasos y sentarse a mi lado.

-En ese caso, cuéntame Edward. Si no puedo informar a mi mejor amiga sobre esto, al menos quiero ser parte de lo que sea que estés planeando.

-Yo le gusto –solté sin anestesia.

-¡¿Ella te lo dijo? Quiero decir, me lo dijo. Bueno, tú me entiendes.

-Sip. Anoche. Mira, está todo lo que hablamos guardado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –chilló ella leyendo la pantalla para luego abrazarme. –Tienes que hacer algo, hermano. Esta declaración vale oro. ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es sólo que aún no le he tomado el peso. Anoche me dormí a las cinco.

-Eso fue hace sólo dos horas.

-Dímelo a mí –gemí cerrando los ojos.

-Bien, te haré un poco de café y de paso algo para Bella. La pobre debe estar exhausta.

Ella había comenzado a marcharse cuando volteó y me sonrió terroríficamente.

-No voy a decirle nada a Isabella, y es la primera vez que le oculto algo, así que agradéceme. Pero si no le dices tú hoy en su fiesta, juro que patearé tu trasero a la Antártida, Edward.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté riendo.

-Por gilipollas.

Y dicho aquello, se marchó.

* * *

_Siento mucho la demora, de verdad. Pero he estado pasando por una montaña rusa de emociones en el último tiempo y –espero que puedan entender- que aquello me impedía de cierta forma escribir. No tenía ánimos de hacerlo, y eso es algo que espero no vuelva a ocurrir. Adoro escribir. _

_Ahora si, la historia está completa. Probablemente alguna de ustedes creyó que esto sería más largo, pero desde un principio siempre pensé en hacer el out-take sólo con las partes más importantes. Como por ejemplo; cómo acabó Edward respondiendo por Alice, y cómo a la mañana siguiente, Alice se enteró de la conversación._

_En fin. No espero que se apiaden de mí. Pero así están las cosas._

_De nuevo, lo lamento chicas._

_Littlest Girl._

_PD: La canción que canta Bella en el sueño, y que es el ringtone para mensajes de Alice es "__**Clap your hands**__" de __**Sia**__. _


End file.
